zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lookies for Cookies
January 7, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Zhu Years Eve |previous = Zhu Years Eve |next = The Pumpkin Whisperers }}Lookies for Cookies is the second half of the thirteenth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. |accessdate=2016-12-14}} Summary After Frankie's desires for another treasure hunt are ruined, Mr. Squiggles hides a cookie jar which has Frankie's parents tickets in it, only to forget where he hid it. |accessdate=2017-1-7}} Characters * Jenna Warren as Frankie * Stacey DePass as Ellen * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Zachary Bennett as Stanley Plot Frankie Her parents and the ZhuZhus are on a treasure hunt in the woods, she then finds the last treasure and celebrates. They then head home to eat dinner, it then goes to the next morning where Ellen, Stanley, and the ZhuZhus are eating dinner, Frankie says she wants to do another treasure hunt, and they say they can't because they have a full day of work. She then asks if they can do the treasure hunt after work and say they can't because they have tickets to the concert. Frankie is upset by this and walks to her room. Mr. Squiggles, then says he hid a treasure and Frankie, is excited to go on another treasure hunt. He says he hid the cookie jar and Chunk, runs around the house trying to find it. They then go outside and Mr. Squiggles, gives them the first clue. They go to the park and are not able to find it then they go to the bounce castle and skate park and are not able to find it, Frankie, then says the clue is hard, Mr. Squiggles says it is easy he reads the clue and then realizes it is hard. Frankie, then asks him for a easier clue and he says he will lead them to the treasure they find out it is at the clock in the living room and Pipsqueak, says his clue does not work. He then opens the clock and is not able to find the cookies he then says he forgot where he put it. Ellen, then asks Frankie to come upstairs. They say when the babysitter gets there she can order pizza Stanley, said he did not want to lose the tickets and he put them in the cookie jar. Frankie, then has an emergency meeting with the ZhuZhus Pipsqueak, says if they are going to find it they must think like him. Chunk, is able to figure out that it is hidden in the cookie jar store. and they go there to find it. They look for the cookie jar that has cookies in it, and are able to find it and bring it home just before her parents leave. Chunk then gives Stanley, the tickets, he then says if anyone has seen his keys, and Mr. Squiggles, said he has hidden them, and gives them a clue to find the keys. Broadcast In the United States, Lookies for Cookies aired on January 7, 2017 on Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, Zhu Years Eve. Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes